Loving Hermione
by crzyforlegolas
Summary: Hermione is being stalked by a guy in Ravenclaw. She doesn't know what he wants, but she is going to find out not matter what. What she learns is going to blow her away.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
It's the first day of seventh year, thought Hermione. We're all back at the castle, but something doesn't seem right. She looked around the Great Hall. Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, wait! back to Ravenclaw! Someone was staring at her or something near her. It was Andrew Miller, he was also a seventh year, but she hadn't really noticed him before because he was quiet except with his friends. When he caught her looking at him, he quickly averted his eyes and went back to his dinner.  
  
That's weird, thought Hermione. Oh well, what can I do about it? Just have to wait and see what happens.  
  
She looked up in time to see Professor McGonagall walking down the table, handing out course schedules. "Here you are Miss Granger," she said as she handed Hermione the piece of paper.  
  
Hermione looked down at her paper to see what her schedule was like this year. "Whatcha got, Hermione?" asked her red-headed friend, Ron from across the table. She grinned up at him.  
  
"Let's see, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, and Herbology. Tuesday I've got Ancient Runes, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. What's yours like, Ron?"  
  
"Same as yours cept instead of Ancient Runes I've got Divination."  
  
Just then the bell rang, and everybody got up to go to class. "First day of the last year, you guys ready for it?" asked Harry. Ron gave Harry a look like he was crazy and Hermione just shook her head at the two of them and continued walking.  
  
The next few months passed without anything unusual, except for Neville getting detention with Snape for about the umpteenth time. But one event stands out in Hermione's mind. It happened at the second Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.  
  
Since the two Houses don't hate each other like Gryffindor and Slytherin, many Ravenclaws were mixed in with the Gryffindors to show them that they are glad to play them and won't grudge them if they lose (A/N: which they probably will.)  
  
At the start of warm-ups Hermione was sitting next to Lavender and Parvati since Ron and Harry were in the air playing, and the other seat was empty. But just before Madam Hooch blew the whistle, the seat was taken by none other than Andrew Miller. He didn't say anything, just sat down in the seat.  
  
How rude! thought Hermione. He could at least have some decency to say hi since he changed seats. And then Lavender whispered in her ear, "Looks like your boyfriend fas come to be with you." She smirked because, being the school's gossips, she noticed that he followed her or sat next to her, or got dreamy eyed around her. And Hermione slapped her shoulder, and whispered fiercely, "He's not my boyfriend! I don't even like him!"  
  
She just smirked at Parvati and said, "Right."  
  
The good thing about the match was the Gryffindor won and Andrew walked away with his friends, looking dejected.  
  
Hermione ran onto the pitch to congratulate Ron and Harry on the win.  
  
"Congratulations Ron and Harry!" Hermione hugged them both. "I think you could go all the way if you play like that!"  
  
"Thanks, Hermione." replied the friends at the same time. "Now let's go back to the common room and celebrate." And everybody walked back to the castle with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the lead.  
  
When they went through the portrait hole, they saw that someone had already decorated and brought up drinks and food. There were bottles of butterbeer, mounds of Chocolate Frogs, jugs of pumpkin juice, etc.  
  
"Dobby must have done this," said Harry. "He's always doing stuff like this."  
  
"He can't have done this all by himself," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "Some of the other house-elves must have helped him."  
  
Suddenly, the rest of Gryffindor burst through the portrait hole. "Hey!" somebody yelled. "Don't start without us!"  
  
Everybody started on the food and the drinks and congratulated the team on the excellent match.  
  
Ginny came over to congratulate Ron. "Congrats, you did really well. That one save where you almost fell off your broom was pretty cool." He grinned sheepishly, and his ears turned red. "I swear I thought you were going to fall off."  
  
"Well, I didn't and I saved it!" replied Ron hotly. "Did you come to congratulate me or criticize me? Cuz if you criticize me, I'm leaving cuz I'm tired."  
  
Ginny looked offended. "Well I'm sorrrrry, I didn't mean to offend you." and she stalked off.  
  
Ron turned back to Harry. "Suddenly I'm tired. Let's go up to the dormitory."  
  
"Me too." and they walked up the stairs.  
  
Hermione stayed down in the common room for a little while longer, but she too went up to her dormitory. She collapsed on her bad and drew the hangings around her, wanting to be alone.  
  
She stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the match and the previous months since September 1. After awhile, she slept. 


	2. Surprises

Chapter 2: Surprises  
  
Hermione woke in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve, covered in sweat. The nightmare she just had was a vivid reminder of what happened to her before she came to Hogwarts. She couldn't fall back asleep, so she went down to the common room. She sat down on the couch and thought.  
  
Across the castle, in the Ravenclaw common room, Andrew Miller was also up in his common room thinking. But unlike Hermione, who was thinking about her family and her grades, Andrew was thinking about Hermione. He had liked her since the end of 6th year, and he was just too shy to ask her out. He dreamed of her, thought about her, daydreamed of her, but she still didn't like him back. Little did he know that that would soon change.  
  
Christmas morning found Hermione sprawled out on the couch.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione," said a voice from somewhere above her head. "Wake up. It's Christmas!"  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Andrew Miller standing above her. "What the hell are you doing here?" she screeched. "How did you get through the portrait hole?"  
  
He just smiled his million dollar smile, took her hand and sat down. As he sat down, she couldn't help but notice his eyes, and his body. His eyes were a deep shade of brown, almost black. His glassed made him look even more intelligent than he was.He had nice abs, which fit him perfectly, since he was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He was a bit taller than her, but that didn't matter. He had jet black hair that was spiked all the time, even after playing quidditch (A/N: naturally, and it looked so hot on him). She saw a depth in his eyes that she hadn't seen in any guy's eyes before, and it puzzled her. Oh well, figure that out later, she said to herself as he inched closer to her, gaining while she was in debate with herself over what he would say, if he said anything.  
  
He started to say something, (I knew it, thought Hermione) but she was shaken awake by Harry, who found her when he came down from his dormitory, and she didn't get hear what Andrew was going to say. A good thing too, because she would've been freaked out by it.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing down here?" asked Harry, concerned.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I came down here."  
  
"Have you opened your gifts yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, go get em and bring em down here so I can see what you got."  
  
"Alright, be right back." And she went up to get them off her bed.  
  
It took Hermione two trips to bring everything downstairs to the common room. When she had finally finished and sat down, Ron had seated himself next to Harry.  
  
His eyes were drifting in and out of focus as Hermione said hi. Harry slapped him to wake him up when he didn't answer.  
  
"Wa...what?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "Here I am thinking that you came down to watch me open my presents, but you just fall back asleep! Men are so insensitive!" she muttered to herself under her breath.  
  
"Just open em up, Mione. Forget that Ron's an insensitive prat." She grinned. "He is, isn't he?" and reached for the first present. (A/N: Kate, do NOT hurt me. Every person is entitles to her own opinion, and I don't really feel that way, its just in the story b/c of what he said.)  
  
After opening all of her presents, there was one card left on the table and it was unsigned. The only writing on the outside was her name on the front of the card.  
  
"Who do ya think sent the card?" asked Hermione to the boys.  
  
"No clue." they replied together, then Harry said, "I haven't heard anything, but—"he glanced at Ron, who nodded. "I, well, we think that somebody likes you."  
  
Hermione smiled, but it looked forced. "At least we know it's not Malfoy."  
  
"How could he ever like you? He loathes you, all of us, with a passion." stated Harry.  
  
"The only way that would happen is if we were in an alternate reality, which is not all that unlikely. But I don't think that would happen here." Hermoine looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Well, go on, open it!" Ron urged.  
  
"Alright, alright." she said as she slit open the envelope.  
  
It was a simple piece of parchment, but what was written on it took the breath out of her.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
You probably don't know me that well, but I just want to say that I like you.  
You've seen me in the halls, but we've never talked. Hopefully soon, that can  
change.  
  
The note was anonymous.  
  
"What's it say, what's it say?" asked an excited Ron when he saw her surprised expression.  
  
Hermione slumped back against the couch, horrified at what she just read. She clutched the parchment in knuckles that were turning white, then let go. It drifted to the floor where Harry picked it up.  
  
"Can I read it?" asked Harry, turning to face Hermione. She shrugged, unable to speak. He turned it over and read it. His eyes got increasingly bigger as he read the note.  
  
"Who wrote this?" he asked her. She shrugged again. "I have absolutely no idea, and it's driving me insane!"  
  
Ron looked from one to the other. "What am I, chopped liver? Can I read it, please Hermione?" he gave her the puppy-dog face.  
  
"Fine, Harry, let him see it." She demanded. Harry reluctantly gave up the paper.  
  
Ron's expression was an exact imitation of Harry's a moment earlier. "Oh...my...god...who sent it?" he breathed.  
  
Just then a school owl came pecking at the window. "I wonder who that's for," said Harry, as the owl flew across the room. He just stared at it when it landed in front of him with a letter addressed to him. The owl stuck out his leg and waited for Harry to untie the letter. In a daze he untied it because he recognized Lupin's handwriting, and that could not mean anything good.  
  
"It's from Lupin!" said Harry as the owl flew back out the window. In that moment, Hermione's anonymous card was forgotten as both of them said, "Well, read it!" 


	3. Talks

Chapter 3: The Letter  
  
Dear Harry, I know that this id going to be a shock to you, but Sirius isn't dead.  
I know that I told you he was at the end of 5th year, but Snape,  
McGonagall, and Flitwick were able to conjure up a spell and mix it in  
a potion that was able to bring him back. Voldemort knows that he is  
back. He knows that you are his weak point, which he figured out that  
night in the Prophecy Hall. Don't worry, we are putting every  
protection that we know upon him and where he is staying. I won't say  
where he is in case this owl's intercepted.  
Happy Christmas,  
Lupin  
  
And under his name was a short note written in Sirius' hand.  
  
Harry,  
If you ever need to talk to me, just use the present I gave you. I'll  
have mine with me always.  
Sirius  
  
Harry finished reading it, gaped at it, and read it again.  
  
"Harry, what's up, mate?" asked Ron as Harry dropped the letter and ran to his dormitory. Ron picked up the letter and read it aloud to Hermione, who was just as confused. Harry came tearing back down the stairs with a small mirror in his hand that his friends had never seen before.  
  
He sat down on the chair by the fireplace and said quite clearly to the mirror, "Sirius Black." Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances. Was Harry losing his mind? Was going through their minds as they stood up and went to stand behind him as the mirror's surface began to fog and ripple. To their surprise, Sirius' face appeared in the mirror.  
  
"Sirius!" they all cried, and Harry started sobbing uncontrollably. Seeing his godfather for the first time in 2 years had really upset him.  
  
He turned around. His hair had been cut, but his skin still had that pale, shrunken look that he had after he escaped from Azkaban. "Harry! Ron, Hermione, what's going on?" his expression was confused.  
  
Hermione answered for Harry. "Harry just got a letter from Lupin saying you weren't dead and V...V...Voldemort knew you weren't. Then he saw your note at the bottom and ran for this." She indicated the mirror. "I guess that he wanted to make sure it was you and not a clone, but, since this was the first time he's seen you in 2 years, it kinda got the better of him."  
  
"I see what you mean. Harry, look up." Harry lifted his head. "What's up? You called me. Start talking."  
  
"Well, when I read that letter, I didn't think it was possible so I got the mirror. I didn't believe it until I saw you looking back at me through the mirror. I missed you, Sirius." Harry told him. "I tried everything. The mirror, I hoped you might be a ghost, so I talked to Nick, but he said no. I was depressed that I didn't even get to say good bye. I'm sorry I got you killed." he concluded.  
  
"Harry, you couldn't help it. I knew you would do anything if you thought I was in trouble, and I would do anything if you were in trouble. Stop beating yourself up over this. I'm back now, and that's all that matters."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "I love you, Sirius." and broke the connection.  
  
How did you like it? I no its not that long but bear with me! Ive got finals starting Friday so Ive been studying my butt off. Ill try to update soon. Any ideas that you have put in ur review and ill try to put em in the story if I can. Review now plz! I love all of u reviewers keep on doin what u do best crzyforlegolas 


	4. The Letter

Hey yall! Heres the next chappie im so proud of myself! hope u like it! If u have any ideas for me, just put it in ur review and ill try to put it in the story crzyforlegolas  
  
Chapter 4: the Letter  
  
Valentine's Day was coming up in a week. Decorations were everywhere – in common rooms, the Great Hall, corridors of the school. Everywhere you could feel the love. But not Hermione. She knew that Andrew liked her, a) because her friends told her that he did, and b) he was flirting with her all the time. The question is, will he ask her out to the dance?  
  
The days passed, and Hermione did some subtle flirting of own with Andrew. She thought that it had been real suttle, but her friends said it was obvious that she liked him. That really ticked her off. But she just told her friends that they were crazy and went on with her day.  
  
It was the day before Valentine's. Hermione was in her dormitory playing Truth or Dare with Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny.  
  
"Hermione," it was Ginny's turn. "Truth or Dare."  
  
"Truth." She stated.  
  
"Let me think. Oh, I know! Do you like Andrew Miller?" Lavender and Parvati squealed in delight. "Good question Ginny!" Lavender told her. "Well Hermione, what's your answer?"  
  
"Yes," she said, blushing. The girls started shrieking in surprise.  
  
"Ohmygod, I knew it!" one of them yelled triumphantly.  
  
Just then Hermione heard a tap on the window, and saw a screech owl with a letter tied to its leg. She got up and let the bird in. To her surprise, the letter was addressed to her. The handwriting looked familier, where had she seen it before? But she couldn't place it.  
  
Hermione got up and walked out to the common room to read it in peace. Ginny followed her.  
  
"What's up, Hermione?" she asked.  
  
"It's this letter. I know I've seen this handwriting before but I don't remember where."  
  
"Forget the handwriting. Maybe it'll say the name inside. Read it!" Ginny urged her.  
  
She plopped down on the couch and dramatically held the letter and started to open it. Ginny laughed and told her to hurry up. Finally the letter was out. Hermione read it to herself before sharing it with Ginny. She would have to tell eventually, but it shocked her into silence.  
  
Ginny was puzzled. "Hermione, what's the matter?" Hermione wordlessly held out the letter to her, who took it, curious as to why her best friend was speechless.  
  
It said,  
  
Dear Hermione, I know we don't know each other very well, and have had our differences in the past. I want to put that all behind us. I want to get to know you better. It's been too long of not saying this, so I'll just say it. I like you. Will you come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow and we can talk more? I've liked you for awhile now, but too afraid to ask. Since this is our last year, I don't want to lose this opportunity. Please say yes. Send your reply back with this owl, she'll know where to find me. Love,  
  
Andrew  
  
"Hermione, are you going to say yes?" breathed Ginny.  
  
"I don't know...." She said hesitantly.  
  
"Come on, you should. He made an effort, you have to give him credit for that."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do. Alright, I'll go to Hogsmeade tomorrow with him. But I do not want you telling anybody we are together. Got it?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "I won't tell."  
  
"Good," and Hermione reached for a quill and parchment and wrote her reply to Andrew.  
  
A/N: well, howd u like it? It was short, so ill try and make the next 1 a bit longer. I wont update till I get 10 reviews for this chappie so hit the lil 'GO' button on the bottom of ur screen and make my day! I love all u reviewers! 


	5. Trip to Hogsmeade

A/N: Chappie 5! Hip, hip, hooray! 3 cheers for me (ok shutting up now)! And I want to thank all my reviewers that have read my story and waited patiently for the next chappie, srry for the long wait, ive been sooo busy, but here it is! Now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 5: Trip to Hogsmeade  
  
Valentine's Day dawned bright and clear. It would be a beautiful day to go to Hogsmeade. Andrew was waiting for her in the entrance hall.  
  
"Hey, ready to go?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm ready," she replied quietly. Andrew took her hand and together they walked to Hogsmeade. Hermione gave him a small smile as they walked out the door.  
  
On the way there, Andrew noticed that Hermione was shivering under her cloak. Since he wasn't that cold, he took his off and placed it around her shoulders. She looked up at him gratefully. "Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure, but I should be thanking you."  
  
"Why?" Hermione was confused.  
  
"For going out with me. I've liked you since 6th year. I don't know what I would've done if you said no." They were walking down High Street, past the 3 Broomsticks.  
  
"Let's stop in for some butterbeer," suggested Hermione. They walked inside and a voice said, "Anything I can you two?" It was Madam Rosmerta.  
  
"Yes, can we have two butterbeers please?" Hermione took the butterbeers while Andrew paid for them. The couple found a table near the corner and sat down. Hermione took a sip of her butterbeer. "Oh, this is much better." She sighed. "To tell you the truth," she started. "I've liked you probably since January, too. So when I got your letter last night, I was numb with shock, but also relieved. I was hoping that you would ask me out, but at the same time not hoping. Does that make any sense to you?"  
  
"It makes perfect sense." He scooted his chair around so that he was sitting next to her. He pulled something out of the pocket of his robes and handed it to Hermione. It was a red rose. Her mouth dropped open in surprise and delight.  
  
"Oh my god," she whispered. "It's lovely!" and she threw her arms around Andrew's neck. He hugged her back and then put it in her hair. She pulled away and got out a mirror to see how it looked.  
  
She smiled up at him since he was almost 5 inches taller than she was. "Thank you." and she hugged him again, just not as fiercely this time. He just held her, and waited for her to get a grip on herself.  
  
When she finally did, Andrew was just smiling. "Are you done?" he asked in a playful tone. "Yes," she replied, sounding tired. "And now let's go walk around outside, it's so nice."  
  
"Alright." They finished their butterbeers and walked out of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
The couple went up and down High Street, occasionally browsing in the shops but not buying anything. As they passed the Owl Office, something triggered Hermione's memory. "Oh my god," she whispered to nobody.  
  
"What?" asked Andrew.  
  
"This letter," she brought it out, "was this the first letter that you wrote to me or did you send me an anonymous note over Christmas?" He started blushing, and tried to cover it, but Hermione spotted it. "It was you!" she exclaimed, and Andrew nodded shyly. "Oh thank god! I was thinking it was someone else, trying to mess with my head. It was driving me insane, but now I don't have to worry about it. Harry and Ron thought that it was a secret admirer, and I guess, it was at the time, but not anymore!" Hermione laid her head on Andrew's shoulder, since that was as high as she could reach. Her boyfriend put his arms around her waist and together they walked back up to the castle.  
  
Hermione seemed to be in a daze, but snapped back to reality when they entered the entrance hall. She said good-bye, and started to walk up the marble staircase, but Andrew pulled her into an empty classroom.  
  
"Andrew, what. . ." but she was cut off as he pulled her into a fierce hug. She hugged him back, but before she pulled away to go to Gryffindor Tower, Andrew had tilted her head towards his and lightly kissed her lips. It shocked her for a second, but it was over before she could enjoy it. They walked out together, smiled at each other, and walked off to their respective dormitories, small smiles playing at their lips.  
  
A/N: well, how did u like it? Srry it was a bit short, ill try to make the next 1 longer, tell me what yall thought in ur reviews I cant wait to read em all! I love all of u now, review Review REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Being Lazy

Hey ppls srry bout the long delay, I had a lot of things to do and I couldn't find time to write. But I finally got the next chappie up hooray! Ok, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 6: Being Lazy  
  
Hermione ignored the people in the common room, going immediately to her dormitory. She went to her bedside table and got out her journal. She flopped down on her bed and wrote down everything that had happened to her that day, from leaving the grounds with Andrew to him kissing her before she came up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Hermione put down her pen and stretched out her fingers from writer's cramp. She put the journal away in the hiding spot so Lavender and Parvati cant read it when she's not there. After the journal was put away, Hermione pulled the hangings shut around her four poster and stared at the top of the curtains. Images of Andrew kept flashing into her mind, and she didn't try to stop them. Her fingers also unconsciencly moved to touch the spot where Andrew had kissed her not fifteen minutes ago.  
  
She drifted into a peaceful sleep and didn't wake up till almost lunch the next day. Hermione was still grinning when she walked into the Great Hall for lunch. She took a glance at the Ravenclaw table and saw that Andrew was talking with his friends. Hermione smiled to herself and say down between Harry and Ron.  
  
"Where've you been, Hermione?" asked Ron as she put food on her plate. "We missed you at breakfast. Did you sleep in or what?"  
  
"Well," Hermione stopped to swallow some pumpkin juice. "I missed breakfast because I slept in. And I'm grateful that you didn't come banging into my room to get me up."  
  
The two boys grinned sheepishly at each other. They remembered what Hermione did the last time they came to wake her up. She blew up at them, stupefied them, and then put the full body-bind on them all day and wouldn't take it off till McGonagall made her. Fred and George had even complimented her on it. They said that was the most brilliant thing she had ever done.  
  
"So Hermione," asked Harry, who was eager to change the subject. "What are you gonna do today?"  
  
"Dunno. . .maybe walk around the lake. Be lazy outside with a good book. Terrorize Malfoy. . ." The Trio broke out into identical smirks (much like Fred and George) and burst out laughing. All three of them remembered with exact detail when the fake Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret and bounced him all along the entrance hall, (or was it the dungeons?)  
  
"The amazing bouncing ferret!" wheezed Ron through his huge belly laughs.  
  
"That will never get old," said Hermione as she wiped tears from her eyes. "That will be my best, funniest memory from here, besides the time when I got to slap him in third year. Do you remember that, Harry!"  
  
"How could I forget?" He pitched his voice a bit lower. "Spellbooks for N.E.W.T.s- 200 galleons, a brand new Firebolt- 500 galleons, the look on Malfoy's face when Hermione slapped him- priceless.  
  
It was more than just Hermione and Ron who burst out laughing this time. Everyone within fifteen feet of Harry at the Gryffindor table was laughing. The other Houses stared, wondering what the hell was wrong with Gryffindor today. Even some of the teachers were staring. Was there something in their pumpkin juice?  
  
"Where did you learn that Harry?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Oh, I saw it on Muggle TV over the summer at the Dursleys. You won't believe the hilarious things I saw on it." replied Harry.  
  
When the Gryffindors started laughing, Andrew turned to look at Hermione. The way her hair fell onto her face as she was laughing made her even more beautiful in his eyes. He saw her ask Harry something and then double over as another wave of laughter hit her. Andrew also smiled to himself as Dumbledoor stood up.  
  
"Well, Gryffindor. What has got all of you laughing so hard? Would the ones who started everybody laughing please stand up and come to the staff table."  
  
Guiltily, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up and slowly walked up to the staff table. They thought they were going to be chewed out for disrupting lunch. But what Dumbledoor said surprised them.  
  
"Would you be so kind as to tell the whole hall the joke that had most of the Gruffindors laughing so hard, so all of us may take pleasure in it?" There was a small twinkle in his eye that said he knew that this was about.  
  
"Well," began Hermione. "Harry asked me what I was going to do today so I said be lazy, walk around the lake, and terrorize Malfoy."  
  
Ron took over. "That was when we first started laughing. We were remembering back in fourth year when Professor Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret and bounced him around the entrance hall (dungeons?)"  
  
There was a murmur of asset and giggles from those that remember that incident. Malfoy buried his face in his hands, hating this recollection of that horrible event. Everybody shut up though when Harry started talking.  
  
"Then Hermione said that will always be the best memory from here, besides when she got to slap him in third year." There was an even louder ripple of noise this time. Very few knew that Hermione did that. They were shocked. Malfoy buried his head even further. That was the other humiliating event that happened to him. He didn't want to relive it, but Potter was determined to make his life miserable.  
  
Dumbledoor turned sharply to look at Hermione, and she continued. "So then Harry says, 'How can I forget? Spellbooks for N.E.W.T.s- 200 galleons, brand new Firebolt- 500 galleons, the look on Malfoy's face when Hermione slapped him- priceless.'"  
  
The entire school, including the teachers burst out laughing. HARD. Including Slytherin, except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Malfoy especially was pissed off. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys didn't get publicly humiliated. Potty, Weasel, and the mudblood would pay for getting the whole school laughing at him. He just had to think up the proper punishment. . . .  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Hermione got one of her books from her dormitory and say down under a tree facing the lake. She passed half of the afternoon that way. That was when Harry and Ron wen t back inside to finish their homework. Hermione, having already finished, was able to stay out longer.  
  
Around sunset, someone sat down beside her. "What are you reading?" the person asked.  
  
"Well, hello to you too, Andrew," she replied without looking up from her book.  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"First of all," she put her book down and turned towards him. "I saw you walking down towards the lake. Second, I recognized your voice. Third, I always know when my boyfriend is around me."  
  
"How do you know when I'm around you?" There was a glint in his eye that Hermione couldn't identify.  
  
"I've got a focus," she said quietly, looking down at her feet.  
  
Andrew put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up to face his. He spoke softly. "Did you think that I would care if you had a focus? Cuz I don't. I'm actually glad that you have one, too." Hermione was puzzled. "That's right, Hermione. I also have a focus of you."  
  
"Can I see it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"If I can see yours," replied Andrew. "Fine," was the answer and they both brought out something from their pockets. Andrew's focus of Hermione was a small picture of her. She was waving at him.  
  
"When did you take this?" Hermione never recalled getting her picture taken.  
  
"Actually, I took it at lunch today. I saw you walk in, so I pulled out my little camera and told it to take a pic of you and it did." He brought it out and Hermione examined it.  
  
Hermione gave it back to Andrew and showed him her focus. It was a miniature Quidditch player in Ravenclaw robes that he recognized as himself. "Did you make this?" Andrew seemed excited to see a miniature of himself.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Yes."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I found this book in the library. . ."  
  
Andrew interrupted. "It wouldn't be Hermione unless she went to the library during part of the story."  
  
She grinned and continued. "And this book had potions to make miniatures of Quidditch players on their brooms. Since you like Quidditch so much and I didn't know what to do, I made this."  
  
"I looked at that book before, and those potions are really hard. How did you do it?" Andrew was amazed that his girl did something so advanced.  
  
"Well it was harder than what we're doing in class, but I did do it." Explained Hermione.  
  
Andrew pulled her closer and kissed her. Hermione enjoyed kissing him now, and kissed him back. Andrew pulled back and took her hand. "Shall we go back up to the castle now?" And he pulled her up, and hand in hand, walked back up to the castle.  
  
A/N: ok, yall have to give me ideas. I have absolutely no idea what to write! I've got serious writer's block but I managed to spit out a chapter. HELP ME!!!!! Oh ya, review plz and ill love yall. I love all my reviewers! 


End file.
